This invention relates to an internal combustion rotary engine.
A rotary engine is known as utilizing a rotor which is enclosed in a chamber and rotated by an expanding ignited gas to convert heat energy into mechanical energy in order to perform work. The motion of the rotor classifies known rotary engines into different types, such as:
(1) A single rotating engine--the rotor rotates at a certain angular velocity and the center of its rotation does not move. A typical example is the Malloy engine (United States), which rotor is divided by a number of vanes, rotates eccentrically in the chamber.
(2) An oscillatory rotating engine--a plural number of rotors around the center of rotating by changing their angular velocity, and the chamber volume as the rotors come close to each other or separate from each other. A typical example is the Kauertz's engine.
(3) A planetary rotating engine--a rotor rotates in a enclosed chamber which makes a planetary motion. The NSU-Wankel engine is installed in Mazda sport cars, which manufactured by Toyo Kogyu Co., Ltd. Japan.
However, the rotary engines mentioned above complete four strokes during one cycle in the enclosed space: intake, compression, power (or combustion), and exhaust. To separate the four strokes, it has to use apex seals or blades to perform an separating effect, and motor oil to reinforce a gas tight seal and lubrication between surfaces of the rotor and stator. Such a construction solves problems of power stroke, meanwhile induces disadvantages, e.g., mechanical friction, combustion inefficiency, and exhaust gas pollution.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to improve and/or overcome the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.